Better Than Revenge
by Jasperlover09
Summary: After years of Edward ignoring what was in his face the entire time, Bella decides to get back at him. Let him see how it feels once in his life. AH OOC. Better summary inside. Rated M just in case I want these characters to get naughty ;  Canon couples


_Summary: Bella is determined to give Edward a little taste of his own medicine. After years of being looked over, she has a new found confidence and is ready to make him pay. Can she succeed with her plan or will she fall victim to his luring charms again?_

_Ok guys this is just a little story I was thinking of one day and I really feel like this is important for me to write for many reasons. So here it goes and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it._

_I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does I just like to play with them._

It's my freshman year in college. I'm no longer the shy bookworm who hides in the back of the room. I don't know exactly when it happened but I've come into my own recently. I was never really fat per say but I wasn't a stick figure either. However, that all changed last year. Not to sound conceited but I'm pretty hot now. My hair went from dull and frizzy to shiny and straight, my body went from frumpy to sexy. I haven't lost my hourglass figure it's now just more enhanced. Now I'm on my way to the University of Washington to join my brother who is a senior.

Being a freshman it's required that I live on campus and I don't have a problem with that but that won't stop me from hanging out with my big brother Emmett everyday at his frat house. My brother, the big bear, is a senior majoring in chemical engineering, Just by looking at him though you'd never be able to tell he has brains. He stand almost 6'3 and has muscles the size of my head, which he uses to play any sports he can. We've been close for as long as I can remember. It's been us against the world, well us against Charlie is more like it. So three years ago when he left Forks to go to school in Seattle with his friend was extremely hard on me. He and his friend, Edward Cullen, are three years older than me. They have been friends since kindergarten when Emmett beat up Mike Newton for calling Edward a poopyhead. And I've had a crush on him for just as long.

Edward Cullen is a fine specimen indeed, with bronze sex hair that I dream of running my hands through and emerald green eyes that have a come hither look 24 hours a day. Unfortunately doe me, all he sees me as is Emmett's little sister. He knows I like him and he uses that as a security blanket. I'm the girl he goes to when he needs to just talk to some one about his problems with his dad or when his girl of the week is gone and he just wants to hold hands. It's sad really that I put up with it, I just can't help it. Of course we do get into fights but a month or so later it's back to the way it was before, but I'm tired of being that girl now. I've seen him go from girl to girl and sometimes those girls are even my close friends. The last girl he hung out with before leaving was my best friend at the time, Lauren. It's no surprise really that he would be interested in her. Although she wasn't a model she was still really pretty…and easy. It was no secret that she had been with her fair share of guys since she turned fourteen. That was the last straw though.

Lauren knew I liked hi, I told her everything because I thought we were best friends. So when Edward showed up at my house one day to hang out with Em and Lauren was hanging on his arm, that was it. I stopped being friends with Lauren and I haven't talked to her in over two years, I also stopped being there for Edward when he needed a "buddy." I was tired of getting my heart broken and I was done with some one who wasn't even worth my time. Well that's just what I told myself to make it hurt less at least.

I decided that this was the year that I was going to teach Edward a lesson. I know how he plays his little game with girls, as creepy as it sounds. But when you watch the same things happen over and over again it's hard not to know exactly what step comes next. First he'll pay attention to only you, make you feel as though you're the only girl he has eyes for. Then he'll start offering to take you places you need to go, this makes it seem as though he cares and he'll say things like "I just want us to spend more time together and get to know each other better." Psssh. Like I'll fall for that line. Then after that he'll start buying you things and after that he'll invite you to hang out with his friends to show you off. Then once he gets what he wants, he's outta there like a whore in church. So what's my plan you ask? Give him a taste of his own medicine of course. I'll go along with his little games and before he gets what he wants, I'll leave him alone wanting more and hopefully if all goes well by the next week I'll have some one else and let him see how it feels when the one person you want most doesn't even care about you. Operation hurt Cullen goes into effect now. Let the games begin.

_Ok so I know this is short but I was writing it on regular paper and on there it was longer than this by about three pages lol. So let me know what you guys think. I already have a couple more chapters written but if no one reads this then idk if I'll continue with it. Thanks for reading guys it means a lot! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone has an awesome holiday!_


End file.
